


Sibling Bonding Time... I Guess

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Groot, F/M, Starmora, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Peter and Gamora's talk about siblings leads to Gamora contacting her own. Groot gets worried and Kraglin gets Nebula a present.





	Sibling Bonding Time... I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Starmora, Gamora go on the date with Nebula without telling her team

“Did you have siblings back on Terra?“ Peter looks up from his Zune to see the green woman standing at the doorway to his bunk.

“Um, no.” Peter chuckles. “I don’t think Ego stayed long enough to give me a sibling.” He shakes his head. “And all my half-siblings are dead. So they don’t count.”

“Did you ever _want_ siblings?”

“Naw. I wanted my mom all to myself.” Peter pats the spot next to him on his bed and Gamora hesitantly walks over. She hovers for a moment before sitting down. “Come on, ‘Mora, I don’t bite.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Unless that’s something you’re into.”

“You’re disgusting.” She glares at him, but it quickly turns up into a smirk.

“Why’re you asking about siblings?” He fiddles with the Zune before setting it aside. “Missing yours?”

“I…” She scowls down at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists. “No.“

“Whatever you say, ‘Mora.” He leans back and she rests her head against his arm. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

Knowhere is a perfect place for probably the strangest meet up Gamora’s ever had. She’d left the others without saying anything and she hopes that Peter understands her need for secrecy. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” She looks to the person next to her. Blue skin, cut together with chrome and bits of cybernetics, and black holes for eyes.

“It’s the only place we can go without being arrested or threatened,” the green woman responds, shrugging her shoulders. “Besides, this was the one place I knew you’d actually come.”

“I’d rather be spending my days searching for Thanos,” Nebula snarls. “But I’ll indulge you this one.”

“I told you’d I’d try to be a sister you’ve always wanted.” Gamora’s voice softens as she puts her hand on Nebula’s shoulder. “It may have been a long time coming, but we _will_ make this work.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Nebula’s face doesn’t change from her typical scowl. Gamora rolls her eyes and the two sisters walk off into the darkness of Knowhere.

* * *

“Hey! You’re back!”

Peter stands from where he’s doodling on a piece of paper with Groot sitting on his shoulder. When Peter speaks, the small tree looks up. His eyes go wide and he scrambles down from the Terran’s shoulder, making the man scramble to help him down without hurting himself. “I AM GROOT!” Groot shouts as he whips his vine-arms at her like he does to Drax when the muscular man makes him angry. 

“Hey,” Gamora kneels down as Groot continues to whack her ankles with his arms. “Groot, stop.” She grabs his arms and he stops, blinking up at her with wide brown eyes. “What’s wrong?” She wipes the tear from the corner of his eye.

“I am Groot,” the tiny tree squeaks.

“He was worried about you. Thought you’d be gone forever ‘cause you just left,” Peter explains, coming to sit next to Gamora on the ground. He crosses his legs and rests his hands on his knees. 

“Groot,” Gamora shakes her head and allows the tree-child to climb up onto her lap. She cradles the back of his wooden head and he wraps his vines around her, cooing in her ear. “Groot, I would never leave you.”

“I knew you were fine, but this guy wanted to call about fifteen times.” Peter gestures to where Groot sits cradled in Gamora’s hands against her shoulder.

The green-skinned woman chuckles and shakes her head. "Thank you for not letting him do that.”

“So, how was your day out with your sister?”

“What… How did you…?” Her eyes narrow at him.

He holds out his hands to placate her. “I wasn’t following you, I swear. Groot can attest to that if he ever lets go of you.”

“I am Groot,” comes the mumbled response from Gamora’s shoulder.

“Be nice.” Gamora taps Groot’s mossy head before turning back to Peter. “I know. It was actually,” she pauses for a moment, “kind of nice.”

“Well, at least you’re mending fences.” Peter puts a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe she’ll come back before she goes off to beat up Thanos. She might even let us join her.”

Gamora smiles at him. “I doubt that but feel free to try.”

“Whatever,” Peter says as he slaps his thigh. “Ya wanna see the picture Groot and I drew?”

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Nebula stared up at the Quadrant, the ever-present scowl on her face. It looked exactly the same. Knowing the little she did about Peter Quill from her sister’s rambling, she’s surprised that the ship isn’t painted in annoyingly bright colors, like his first ship. 

“You a'right?" 

The blue-skinned cyborg looked up quickly to see the scraggly Ravager coming from the market to stand next to her. He’s holding a leather pouch strapped to his waist and another sack full of coins on the other side, next to his blaster.

"Fine,” she snarls, lip curling up at him. “Why do _you_ care?”

“I, uh,” Kraglin rubs the back of his neck. “I’s jus’ wonderin’ what yer doin’ here. You been starin’ at the Cap'n’s ship for a few minutes now.”

“I just left my sister,” Nebula answers, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. “We had what your captain calls ‘sibling bonding time,’ whatever the hell that means.”

“Did'ya have fun, at least?”

“It wasn’t any worse than being pitted against my sister in combat or being torn apart.”

Kraglin nods his head before shaking it in confusion. “That reminds me.” He pulls something out of his leather bag. It’s a small black velvet pouch with a bulge at the bottom. “Thought ‘bout what ya said back when we gave ya that ship to go kill yer sister.”

“What do you want me to do with this?” She shakes the bag and it rattles with the sound of metal hitting metal.

“Stop shakin’ it!” He pulls the bag away from her, gulping at the glare she sends him. He chuckles nervously and shakes his head. “It'sa gift.” He sticks his hand in the bag and pulls out a long chain. Nebula’s eyes narrow.

“You got me… a necklace…” Her voice sounds like she’s on the verge of either killing him or teasing him. “Why?”

Kraglin can feel the blush spreading from his cheeks. “'Cause every pretty woman deserves a pretty necklace… or a hat…” He swallows as Nebula’s eyes narrow ever more. “I didn’t think ya’d want th’ hat after our little conversation back on the Eclector.”

“Does it have a purpose?” She takes the necklace from his hand and examines the vile hanging from the chain.

“It’s a rare poison or somethin’ like that. Least that’s what the guy sellin’ it tol’ me.”

“Will it kill my father?” She shifts the vile from one hand to the other.

“I don’ know if it can kill 'im,” Kraglin says. “But I’m sure y'all will find a way to use it.”

Nebula shakes her head. Her lips turn down to that familiar snarl again. “If it will help me kill my father, you have my thanks.” She nods as she walks off.

“What a woman,” Kraglin whispers to himself as he watches the blue cyborg walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one kinda got away from me. I’m not sure this is what the anon wanted, and I hope I characterized Nebula and Kraglin correctly. I like the idea of them having some sort of relationship and I even ship them romantically no matter how crack-ship that is!


End file.
